This invention relates generally to implantation of artificial lenses in the eyes of humans, and/or animals, and more particularly concerns implantation of such lenses in the posterior chambers of the eyes, i.e., between the iris and the natural lens zone. That zone may contain a natural lens, or an artificial lens, such as a pseudophakic lens.
It is known to insert artificial lenses into posterior chambers of eyes; however, prior implantations have suffered from difficulties. These have included presumed need for attaching or anchoring the artificial lens directly onto a surface of the pseudophakic lens, as by bonding, or by clipping mechanism. These expedients can or do interfere with vision and lens movement. There is need for method and apparatus that avoids such problems and difficulties. There is also need for implantation of lenses capable of movement toward or away from the natural lens zone as will be referred to herein.